vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
LadyDevimon
LadyDevimon= LadyDevimon is a fallen angel Digimon in the form of a female with noble presence. Because of its strength due to the incomparable purity of its Dark Side Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0". LadyDevimon is often seen as the Fallen counterpart of Angewomon. |-|BlackGatomon= BlackGatomon is a Gatomon of the Virus Attribute whose black fur is impressive. It is a child of complete evil, living and walking across the darkness. BlackGatomon which is a variant of Gatomon is born very rarely, and it is said that the number of individuals is small. Also, BlackGatomon are mean, have a lot of pride, and it is a troubled Digimon who loves bullying the weak. It is a Dark Digimon that evolves into a Fallen Angel type Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon | LadyDevimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Champion level Virus Attribute Demon Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Fallen Angel Digimon Powers and Abilities: BlackGatomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1). |-|LadyDevimon=All previous abilities, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. LadyDevimon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Poison Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Body Control, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Immortality (Type 3 and 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Dark Area Inhabitants, she is nonexistent) and Time Manipulation. |-|LadyDevimon Digimon Adventure=All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. LadyDevimon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Dark Area Inhabitants, she is nonexistent) and Time Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to Gatomon who is a Digimon strong enough to harm most Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Angewomon) | Galaxy level (Overpowered Angewomon and threw her down hard enough to make a small crater, should be stronger than Myotismon), Bypasses Conventional Durability with "Poison" and Darkness Wave. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | Relativistic with FTL reaction/combat speed (Comparable to other Ultimates) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level (Traded blows with Angewomon) Stamina: Very High Range: Normal Melee Range, A few Kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: BlackGatomon is a skilled fighter who utilizes mastery over martial arts to fight. LadyDevimon as a Fallen Angel is extremely skilled and talented. LadyDevimon fights the likes of Angel Digimon on a daily basis. Weaknesses: Weak against holy powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. BlackGatomon *'Lightning Paw:' Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. This attack can cause the opponent to become confused. *'Lightning Kick:' A super-fast flying kick attack. *'Cat Tail:' A tail whip attack. *'Cat's Eye:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes. *'Danger Love:' Curses the enemy with a heart-like charm. Effects are unknown. *'Power Energy:' Hits the foe with a blast of white energy. *'Grand Rock:' Hits the foe with a powerful magic rock. *'Nightmare:' Hits the opponent with a blast of Dark Energy. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. LadyDevimon *'Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz:' Unleashes a wave of dark red bats with purple cyclone or fire bats that burn opponent to a crisp. This move burns the body and soul directly. *'Darkness Spear:' Transforms her arm into a spear and pierces the opponent. *'Poison:' This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. *'Stun Whip:' Shocks the enemy with a bolt of electricity released from its hands. *'Slap:' With a bizarre smile, hits the enemy with strong slaps. *'Spirit Drain:' Uses the opponents life force to replenish her stamina and energy. *'Hell Crusher:' A wide range AOE blast of dark energy. Keys: BlackGatomon | LadyDevimon (Databook) | LadyDevimon (Digimon Adventure) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Demons Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Cats Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Law Users